Soldier At Heart
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Zero never cared, he was trained not to. But when the newest recruits sister is brought along for the joy ride he questions his beliefs.
1. Chapter 1

Her brother walked into the house planting a kiss on her forehead, wow that was new, he had been out a lot. Not coming home till late and being completely exhausted.

"Hey, rough day at work?" She asked as he plonked himself on the couch, he looked stressed and pale white.

"Um yeah, I'm going to have a shower yeah?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me if you can have a shower Chaise?" She laughed, he chuckled and walked through. Braelyn continued watching the show. Just an ordinary day, she had never seen her brother act like that though. The door bell rung and she heard the faucet stop, standing up she answered the door to see a gun pointed at her head. An Asian guy and a tall, built guy were standing outside her front door.

"B.J! Don't-" Her brother stopped with a towel around his waist when he saw her, the guy had pulled her under his arm and had the gun pointed at her head.

"Come quietly and I won't blow her pretty little head off." The guy sneered behind her ear.

"It's your head you should be worried about jerk." She mumbled and kicked him in the balls, she heard him moan before the tall guy grabbed her throat lifting her off the ground. Two more guys came in through the back; Braelyn didn't know what she was seeing. One had swords and the other had some weird hat.

"Chaise! Oh see what happens when you run like a little bitch? You lied by the way; you said your sister wasn't hot." He laughed. The other one looked at him like he was nuts.

"If you don't let her go, I will kill you." He said through the grit of his teeth, which was stupid because he wasn't very intimidating in a blue towel.

"He could snap her neck like a toothpick, just come back and reconsider our deal." A African American guy said calmly.

"Fine, fine! Just let her go before she chokes!" She felt the hand slipped as she fell to the floor but quickly got back up. She was so tempted to kill them but didn't, her brother had always said to never use her powers unless she had too, not that she ever listened.

"Don't do it." He mumbled in her ear, she pushed him away from her before they grabbed her pulling her outside.

"Get some clothes and then come." The Asian one said, she thrashed around trying to get out of it. No such luck he had her tightly restrained. All of the men walked out and examined her, Braelyn sat there not looking at any of them.

"What should we do with her?"

"I can think of a couple." She looked up to see a good looking one who was tanned and built. She felt her heart flutter a little bit but went straight back into bitch mode.

"In your dreams smart ass." She said to him, he laughed a little bit but then continued to scan the house. Two more guys she had never seen walked out, one was tall, dark and handsome. The other just scared her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Can you stop looking at me like I'm something to eat?" She clenched her jaw at him.

"Feisty." The hot one remarked with a smirk. She looked up to him and gave him the best evils she could manage. Chaise walked back out in some black uniform with some guns on the side.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We know your past, little miss perfect." The hot one said to her coming in between their personal space. She moved forward and rubbed one of my legs on him taunting him. The sides of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. Their faces were only centimetres apart.

"Do you want to know what's awesome about being perfect?"

"No one suspects a thing." Her wrists were out of the cuffs and she put her hands to his chest and pushed him off. She pulled a gun out of the Asian guys hand and held it at his head.

"Don't touch me!" The guy she had gathered was called Wade ran to get her but she kicked him in the gut and ran back into the house.

"Clever girl." The Asian one mumbled chasing after her.

She felt the coolness of a gun barrel hit the back of her neck. She turned to see the guy Wade had called Zero. He grabbed her face lightly and wiped at her right eye. Exposing the intricate markings that covered her eye, he let out a light chuckle that wasn't cold or calculated in anyway. Lowering his gun Braelyn felt strangely safe even if the guy was an arse hole.

"You're a mutant?"

"Who wants to know?" She moved further back towards the window.

"We don't want to hurt you."

'Oh really? Cause about five minutes ago you were holding a gun to my head."

"I said you were pretty didn't I?"

"Yeah well you're a very good liar then aren't you?" Braelyn said angrily. His gun was now back in its holster, Braelyn moved further back towards the two story window.

"What do you want with my brother?"

"He was part of a team, and we just want him back. You could come too, come and live with all of us, a pretty thing like you might do well in a house full of men." Wade walked back in with Chaise who had a sour expression on his face. God he was hot.

"Give me back my gun." He said, she threw it on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and checked it making sure it didn't have a scratch. She pushed some of her brown hair out of her face and stood up.

"What do you want?"

"Well now we know you're a mutant so you're coming with us." Zero said, she shook her head.

"No." She murmured. Chaise stood up and walked over to her.

"They can keep us safe, we will get food and a place to stay and they will hide us from them." Braelyn looked up to him, his eyes pleading with her. She nodded.

"Do they know about me?" He nodded sadly. Braelyn turned her head away from him and nodded in defeat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she turned back around.

"Take a picture, its lasts longer." She mumbled. Walking off with her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in the crowded van just being quiet because Wade was doing all the god damn talking. Her eye was now fully shown and everyone kept looking, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe they had put that stupid thing on her face.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder drifting off. Her dreams were black and silent as they always were.

"B.J? Come on get up." She shifted slightly then woke up, it wasn't dark. She must have slept through the night. Braelyn stood up and walked out of the van into what seemed like a facility.

"Through here." Fred said. To be frank her scared Braelyn and he looked like he could snap her at any moment he wanted to. She laughed to herself and continued to walk through.

"Well um this is your room and your brothers will be with the rest of the boys. Mission clothes are on your bed and you have your own personal weapons closet down the hall." Bradley had said, he was nice to her. She smiled gratefully and walked into her room throwing on the clothes that had been laid out for her instead of her track suit pants and hoodie.

She liked the clothes, tight pants and high boots. Everything was in black with a loose tank top and a vest to go over the top. She didn't bother with the vest and she needed a new wardrobe. Brealyn walked out of her room, time for exploring. She walked to the weapons, good bow and arrow. She was sort of starting to like it here.

"Chaise?" She called out, she heard a squarely going on in the mission room. She walked into the room to see what was going on.

There was a big argument going on, about her.

"You are not letting her do missions!"

"She is powerful! More powerful than either one of us, we need her."

"She is seventeen! She is a girl, not only that she has no idea what to do."

"You have trained her, she could do this." Braelyn walked in slowly seeing what was going on They all turned to her and the army guy smiled at her.

"Braelyn! Hello sweetie, I was wondering if I could run a little experiment." She nodded slowly and followed him to a room where everyone followed, Chaise right on her tail. He led her to a cell where a man was sitting blind folded and screaming.

"Get the truth out of him."

"No-no, I don't like doing this to people." She fumbled over her words.

"It's just an experiment."

"Please don't make me do this." She whimpered before Stryker pointed a gun to her. Chaise leapt forward but Wade held him back mumbling something in his ear before letting him go giving a small nod to her.

She walked into the cell and the man thrashed around, she placed both her hands on his face forcing him to calm down. He stopped thrashing and she looked into his eyes, her eyes had always been a strange blue colour, always more bluer then everyone else's then one day she figured out why.

Chaise was trying to go in but she was filing through all his memories, thoughts, feelings, dreams until she found it, she took her hands off his head. A now vacant expression was on his face, like he was looking right through her.

She backed off grabbing Stryker's hand and showing him what she had seen. He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"You have an amazing gift." She turned back to the man who was now dribbling him. Braelyn did not like doing that, she felt like she was invading there mind, things that even the closest of people shouldn't know. She always had a constant head ache, because when it first developed she couldn't help it, now she can control it, but can wake up to other people's night mares or something that she convinced another person that was true.

Chaise walked over to her, and sighed.

"I know you don't like doing that, thank you for doing it."

"How did you get yourself into this? God mum and dad wouldn't have wanted this for us! 'Your power is a gift B.J!' So is yours! And you're abusing it with them, killing people."

"How do you know?"

"I just saw it in his mind!"

"Brae I know your angry."

"No you don't, I can't believe you got yourself into this." She walked off angrily to the kitchen and got a drink. She threw the glass down o it shattered everywhere, the Asian guy Zero walked in and looked down at the ground.

"You have to clean that up." Braelyn looked up to him before sitting on the bench and putting her face in her hands.

"You shouldn't hate him."

"What?"

"He did all of this so you could have a good life, I mean sure your brother is a dick but it was all for you." She looked over to him and sighed. Looking down to her hands she played with her gloves.

"I shouldn't be saying this because, well you could kill me from twenty yards away but you could be a nice guy if you didn't kill people for a living."

"And you? You're obviously above everyone here."

"I'm not above anyone."

"No but I would sure like to be above you!" Wade laughed. James rolled his eyes and slapped him in the back of the head. Wade pretended to be hurt then walked to the fridge pulling out a beer and tossing one to Brae.

"Drink up butter cup." She tossed him it back and stepped over her glass walking back to her room slamming the door angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

She sat on the couch and waited for her brother to get back, her Zero, James and Wade were home today and she really just wanted everyone to come back.

"Oh! Knock out!" Wade screamed to the T.V nudging B.J. Everyone now called her B.J, and only Zero called her Braelyn.

"B.J did you see that?!" He laughed. She nodded and looked back down to her book, Wade was comic relief annoying but none the less relief. He was also insanely hot and nice to look at, but most of the men in this house were.

"Wade shut up." Zero said walking out. Wade made a sad face at her then sighed.

"I don't know what I did to the poor man, maybe he is jealous of my good looks."

"He shouldn't of said that to you, and you shouldn't let him speak like that to you."

"What am I talking about maybe? Of course he is." He stated happily, Braelyn rolled her eyes laughing before looking back to her book. She still felt awkward, this whole set up was wrong and it shouldn't have been happening but it was. Stryker had planned out a training session with Wade and Zero while everyone was gone, she was just glad it wasn't with Victor.

Getting changed, Stryker had given her a uniform. It was tight black pants with a black long sleeved top with fingerless gloves. Her boots were military issue but light brown and came up to the top of her thighs leaving room for weapons of her choosing.

She tied her long brown hair in a ponytail and walked out to the gym where they were each waiting for her. Walking in they each looked at her giving her an up and down.

"Is it OK?" She asked patting herself down. Wade cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." He smiled and winked walking toward her throwing at punch at her.

"Wade!" She ducked out of the way to the ground scrambling to the wall pinning herself hard against it.

"Fight back." He huffed picking her up and standing her up, he threw another one and she ducked out the way.

"Wade I'm not going to hit you!" She yelled. He went to hit her again and she pushed him back huffing at the sheer size of him. He smiled and tried to throw another one but she pushed him harder.

"See you can fight back you just don't want to hurt me." Wade winked circling her.

"I could just use my powers to stop you." She crossed her arms feeling threatened. She looked over to Zero who was watching her, quietly taking in all her features.

"What if you're blinded?"

"Contact." She shrugged hugging herself.

"You can't touch them?" She remained quiet not looking at them. He stepped forward again getting close.

"And if you can't touch them Braelyn?"

"I don't know! I-I can't do it without touching them or looking at them..." She said quietly. Zero nodded and both him and Wade stood in front of her. She wasn't scared of Wade, she remembered her first night she cried and Wade stood there playing his game and she cried on his shoulder.

It was Zero on the other hand, she didn't understand him. She would be doing something and see him watching her. She couldn't figure it out, she was young but she was older than most girls were at her age.

"I'm trying OK?"

"Explain it to us?" Zero said quietly, she looked over to him and he stepped closer to her.

"You can see inside of them, feel everything there feeling, influence, make them think things, I don't know how to explain it. It's telepathy plus more." She tried but quickly stopped, it sounded sick when she thought about it.

"B.J, come on punch the bag."

"Why am I even doing this?" B.J asked angrily, Wade smirked, she shook her head angrily and walked out of the gym. Wade laughed and continued to walk out and Zero walked out following her.

"You know you're going to have to learn some time."

"No."

"Your choice."

"My choice? If you haven't noticed nothing has been my choice, a couple of weeks ago I was studying for my art test and now I'm surrounded by mercenary's my brother included. Now I'm being trained how to shoot a gun or slit someone's throat, try explaining to me how this is my choice." She said angrily to Zero. His face remained neutral as he walked up to her.

"Stop being the victim, you want people to stop treating you like a child stop acting like one Brae."

"You called me Brae."

"Yes?"

"You never call me that." He looked at her for a second then walked off into the hall way out of sight. She sighed as he walked away, was he ever going to like her? She screamed into her hands then walked back into the room where Wade was leaning on the wall.

"He is too old for you, quite frankly you need someone I dunno, like me?"

"Shut up and show me how to throw a punch."


	4. Chapter 4

She was getting good, she was starting to do more training and Chaise was starting to see the change, as was Stryker.

"She would be a good asset."

"What do you not get about no? She cannot be exposed to that."

"Look, the next mission we will just bring her along and see what happens, if she isn't right for it then she can just continue staying." John said reasonably.

"No, she knows too much and hasn't contributed." Stryker said blandly. Chaise was getting more and more angry as Wade and Zero stood in the background with James. Chaise argued more until Stryker had made the decision to take her on the next mission.

Braelyn was in the training room sitting in the middle of it looking at the weapons on the wall. She looked at it pulling a bow down and pulling at the strings, looking back up she grabbed and arrow from the wall and put it in the strings and aimed it towards the wall. Once she released she hit the mark dead in the centre of the human out line. She smirked and pulled another off the wall.

"Good shot." She jumped a million miles in the air dropping the bow and arrow.

"Holly Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" She squealed angrily at him picking the bow back up and placing it on the wall.

"That was good."

"Yeah, my dad taught me but as I got older I just stopped doing it I guess." She shrugged. An announcement came over the speaker asking for her in the rec room.

"Hm better go." She mumbled to him walking past him. She ran down the long corridor not wanting to keep Stryker waiting. When she entered no one was there.

"Um hello is anyone here?" Stryker walked through the corridor, it was amazing how overwhelming his presence was, he made her feel as if she was an insignificant pawn to him and he could dispose of her at any minute.

"B.J, I am sending you Stryker and Wade on a mission, pack your things."

"But Chaise said-" He interrupted her.

"Your brother agreed to this one, please we have a jet with a bag waiting outside." She nodded running out to the jet where Wade and Zero were waiting. Wade was sharpening his sword singing beat it by replacing the beat eat. She rolled her eyes with a small giggle and jumped on.

Wade chucked her a file and smirked.

"What?"

"You will see." She opened it reading down to where it stated the mission. It was an undercover one, they were going to a hotel suspected of carrying some sort of stone she couldn't pronounce.

"Couple?! We have to pretend to be a couple so Zero can get in and get a stupid rock! What does this stupid hotel even have to do with the rock?!" She screamed throwing it back at him.

"No one stays at this hotel, it's perfect cover and no one will interfere because if civilians are there then no one wants to get them hurt." Zero said looking up to her.

"Are you kidding me? Me and you will look great together, the height difference between me and you will make it extra sweet." She stared open mouthed at the man. Looking up to Zero even he had a small smirk on his face.

"I still don't get why we have to go." She said crossing her arms.

"Because its orders." He shot her a look of, well she wasn't sure but she nodded her head in defeat and shot Wade a death stare.

"This is not funny."

"It is a tiny bit." Wade laughed.

When they arrived they were dressed in plain civilian clothes but still durable enough to fight in. She was dressed in jeans, boots and blouse and jacket whereas Wade was jeans and flannelette. Each had their uniform underneath the layer of clothing. She had to disguise his face, once she reached the desk she looked into the man's eyes making him see a tall blonde woman and a tattooed man with black hair. Totally different to their normal appearance.

"Hi, we have the honeymoon sweat booked." Wade said kissing Braelyn on her cheek. He threw her arm around her and in return she put her arm around his waist.

"Newlyweds?" The man asked. He kept squinting to try get a better look but B.J just kept blocking there real appearances out. He sounded happy but when B.J dug into his mind, she saw it was an act of trying to look inconspicuous. He gave them a surprised look, she guessed they didn't have many visitors.

"Oh yes, me and my sweetie pie here just wedded." He smiled soaking up every minute of her embarrassment.

"You must be thrilled." He said happily. She was surprised that Mexico had such nice hotels considering she had never been out of the country.

"Oh we are, you know first comes love then marriage and then the babies in the baby carriage!" Wade smiled putting his hand on B.J's belly. She resisted the urge to groan before smiling up to Wade and running her hand along his cheek.

"You're such a good husband, you know that baby?" She stroked his cheek before slapping it to make it look like an affectionate one. He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"I know." He exasperated.

"Room four B." He handed them the key and they ran upstairs. She quickly pushed him off.

"I'm not pregnant! You idiot."

"It made it look more convincing, this is obviously a cheap hotel, if you are pregnant it makes it look like a quick fix marriage and that we have nothing to do with what's really going on." She rolled her eyes sliding the key card through the slot opening the door. The door creaked open when a black figure jumped out trying to attack B.J, she was surprised with how quick her reaction time was jumping backwards and letting him hit Wade.

She smirked and ran in to find more guys.

"Shit, we should have gone to Italy honey!"

"Not now sweetheart!" She kicked the guy in the face but he got up again. She looked down to see he was wearing a t-shirt and grabbed his arm. She told him to raise the gun to his head and fire, he did. A loud bang went off and Wade grabbed B.J's hand.

"I thought you said they wouldn't recognise us?!"

"Yeah, the guy didn't but the cameras did!" He yelled.

"Wow babe, you are getting way better at this." He laughed while she heard the blood gush from what she thought was his throat.

"Where is Zero?" She huffed as she ran with him. He walked out from the corner not before B.J had time to stop running straight into him. They fell over in a heap while he lay on top of her, Wade stopped and leaned on the corridor leaving them two.

"Not to like interfere when you are on top of my wife Zero, but they are still coming." She pushed him off looking up to see about twenty more men coming. B.J didn't know what to do, she looked over to Zero who had loaded his gun and was shooting them. One grabbed her throwing her against the wall hard, she yelped before grabbing his skin and made him throw himself out the window.

She was surprised with how well the training had been coming along, but what kicked it off was the fear of losing Wade…and Zero. They each looked at her stunned and she just shrugged before a silent noise through the air went off hitting her leg. Blood spurted out and her leg collapsed from under her. She had been shot in the leg.

"Crap!" She screamed. Zero was the first to respond while he threw Wade a hard drive, he nodded and ran off leaving her with Zero. He raised his gun and aimed right at the man with the guns head and with a quiet bang he slumped to the floor. Blood was pouring from her leg but she couldn't feel it, all she felt was Zero's warm hands.

"You aren't heartless." She mumbled.

"I am it's my job to be heartless."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"…Orders." She nodded into his chest and she felt his hands go tighter around her. She had never had a proper boyfriend, she had never even really been taken on a date. She was always the weird girl who sat by herself and painted all day. Wade was exciting and fun, Zero was cold and calculated. So she didn't know why she wanted to be with Zero more then she wanted to be with Wade.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor had told her it was just a flesh wound luckily, she could still walk and preform normal task making sure the stich stayed closed. She was walking with a limp to the kitchen when she felt an arm go over her shoulders.

"Wife I would love roast lamb for dinner tonight."

"Usually when your wife is injured Wade, or in my case shot you make them dinner." She laughed. Chaise walked down the corridor and gave Wade a death stare. B.J rolled her eyes pulling his hand off and following Chaise.

"Can you wait please?" She hobbled over to him. He was angry that she had gone on a mission but she really didn't do that much now that she thought of it. She was just a decoy.

"Do you know what that was like?" He said angrily.

"Chaise I-"

"Do you? When Fred walked over to me and said your sister was shot. I didn't even know you were gone! B.J, I have never been more scared to lose anyone in my entire life and now I see Wade Wilson walking around with his freaking arm around you?"

"You have a right to be angry about me sneaking off, but Stryker told me you were cool with it and it's just a flesh wound."

"Just? You have seen Zero with a gun in his hand B.J, you know exactly what they can do to people so pardon me if I think is a flesh wound is still bad." He said angrily running his hand through his hair.

"I get that you are mad, but you put us into a situation where we had to grow up, so I did and Wade is just, well Wade…you know that." He laughed like he was about to have a break down.

"Seriously? B.J you're not a dumb girl so don't go out with a dumb guy who is only interested in you to get in your pants!" She wanted to slap him in the face, instead she just yelled.

"Despite your beliefs Chaise, he actually happens to be a really nice guy and if you gave him a chance you would see that." She crossed her arms angrily and stormed off in the other direction, well it wasn't really a storm it was a hobble off and try to look cool doing it.

"Chaise, Fred, Wade, John, Chris, James and Victor, report to the mission room now." She looked back to see Chaise still standing in the hall way.

"Be safe." She called out to him. He considered what he was going to say before he decided on a nod and walked off. She knew he was going to be OK, that was in his powers unlike hers. She hobbled to the infirmary to get some new bandages to find Zero in there packing things up and going over a check list. He looked up to her before continuing his duties.

She walked in and planted her bum down on a bed pulling out some bandages. "I just stocked them up." Zero said flatly, she rolled her eyes.

"I need to clean it; it's what Stryker told me to do." She started to take off the bandage before she realised she could get it off as it was stuck to the gunky yellow crap they had put on it. Zero rolled his eyes placing the clip board down and walking over to her.

"You put this on it first." He grabbed some clear liquid and poured it on her leg.

"So…where did you learn to fire guns?" She asked trying to fill the awkwardness between them. He shrugged.

"Everywhere." He said at last. BJ looked to the man as he took of the final bandage revealing a healing bullet wound.

"Is it OK?" She asked.

"Yes, should just take a couple more weeks to fully patch up." He grabbed a cloth and started to clean it out for her.

"What's your brothers deal? He is an ass." He asked.

"He isn't, he's just mad at himself for getting us in this situation." She defended. Zero smiled and looked up to her.

"You seem to manage."

"Um, I got shot if you don't remember and he is pissed because I had to play Mr and Mrs with Wade." She felt his callused hand move up and down her thigh, she wanted to moan but quickly shut her mouth.

"Well if you like Wade then just be careful." She was actually speechless that he had just said that but he looked like he immediately regretted it after saying it as he looked away. He quickly continued patching up her leg, he couldn't get over how smooth her legs were, how toned and well nice female contact was.

"I don't like Wade, not like that anyway." BJ said in a small voice. Zero nodded before looking up to her and clearing his throat.

"Um you need to take of your pants so I can put the fresh bandage on."

"Seriously?" She groaned, he nodded. She stood up leaning on his shoulder and removed her sweatpants. BJ cursed herself for not putting on sexier underwear then her Donald Duck pair. When she turned around to put her pants on the table he couldn't help but stare at her. Most men did this on a common occasion but Zero was not one to do it. She quickly jumped back on the bed and he did the bandage for her. The fresh white bandage was now on and she used Zero's shoulder to get back into her sweatpants.

"You know, you're actually nice, but I think I have told you that before."

"You have and you were wrong that time as well."

"Hm, well if you ever admit to yourself that you have some humanity left in you, you know where I am." She hobbled off the bench and walked out angrily, she heard footsteps behind her and a hand grab her arm spinning her around. Zero was looking at her angrily.

"You think I actually give a damn if your hurt or not? You think I care Brae? Because I don't, I'm designed not to care. You are just a person on my team, I don't care Brae."

"Really? You don't care? I think you care a whole lot more then you let off, you just have to pull your head out of your ass long enough to realise it."

"Why would I care about a stupid little girl who can't do anything right besides getting shot."

"If I remember correctly you were the one to pick me up and carry me to the ship when you could of just let me die." He looked like she had kicked him in the gut before he recovered.

"You were nothing but an order." He snapped. She had a tear trickling down her face as she looked up to him.

"You know I keep thinking that somewhere besides all th-the guns and the orders there is something redeemable in you but there isn't. You're a mindless soldier and that's all you'll ever be."

"Do you realise how easy it would be to shoot you? Because that's what happens when you let your guard down." He smirked evilly. She laughed coldly and grabbed his gun from the holster on his leg shoving it in his hand and raising it to her temple. She grabbed his hand and put his finger to the trigger. Only centimetres between them, his face dropped when she put it to her head realising just how serious she was.

"Then shoot me Zero, look into my eyes and pull the trigger, I deserve after what I did to those guys at that hotel, I'm not afraid to die Zero…do it." They stood in silence looking at each other. He was fighting himself, he cared, no he didn't.

He pulled the silver gun away from her temple and dropped it on the ground, she gave him one last look and turned away.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" He asked angrily.

"For the same reason you didn't use your gun, I care."


End file.
